muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sint episodes (2010)
The 2010 Sint episodes were special winter holiday episodes of Sesamstraat, most of them revolving around the Sinterklaas feast. Sinterklaas, also called Sint, is the Dutch counterpart to Santa Claus. There was a total of 19 Sint specials that aired from 10 November 2010 to Sinterklaas' birthday on 5 December, the day he gives away presents to all children. Unlike the ordinary 25 minute episodes of Sesamstraat, the specials were 15 minutes each, except for the last one. The episodes were simply called Sint 1, Sint 2, etc. Episodes * Sint 1: Lot tells Pino that autumn elves make leaves fall off the trees by kissing them. Meneer Aart thinks Lot shouldn't make things up. * Sint 2: Meneer Aart forgot to buy candy for the feast of Sint Maarten, that can be compaired to Halloween, so he hides when Tommie and Pino arrive at his house. The kids wonder why Aart is playing hide and seek all by himself. * Sint 3: Frank is singing Sinterklaas songs so loud, that the kids are afraid Sinterklaas can't hear they're singing as well. * Sint 4: While the others are still asleep, Tommie checks out what he got from Sinterklaas. He thinks his present is way too small, so he swaps it with Arjan's. * Sint 5: Wellespiet visits the kids and asks them if they can teach him how to change diapers.Sesamstraat followed the 2010 Sinterklaasjournaal (Sinterklaas News) storylines. A baby Zwarte Piet stowed away on Sinterklaas' trip to the Netherlands. The other Zwarte Piets try to hide the baby from Sinterklaas while Wellespiet takes care of him. * Sint 6: Ieniemienie has her own letter museum. When Aart says there's a letter missing, Peetje helps her out. * Sint 7: Buurman Baasje is irritated by the kids singing Sinterklaas songs. He tries to keep them from singing on, but his plan backfires. * Sint 8: Tommie is mad because doesn't know what to draw for Sinterklaas. * Sint 9: A jury consisting of Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino are trying to decide who has baked the most delicious 'pepernoten'Pepernoten (literally pepper nuts) are nut-shaped Dutch/Belgian ginger spice cookies, specifically associated with the feast of Sinterklaas. of Sesamstraat. * Sint 10: Everybody wants to sing another Sinterklaas song. * Sint 11: Arjan is looking for his keys. Lot knows that Purk had been playing with them, but nobody understands what the baby saying. * Sint 12: Meneer Aart wants to put a mega-sized shoe by the fireplace.Putting a shoe down, especially by the fireplace, can be compared to hanging a Christmas stocking. * Sint 13: Frank has made his very own Sinterklaas card game. He and the kids have fun playing a game of Go Fish, but Meneer Aart starts mocking the cards. * Sint 14: Both Ieniemienie and Tommie try to make the longest wishlist. * Sint 15: Sinterklaas didn't put any presents in Tommie and Ieniemienie's shoes. They don't get it, that's nothing like him. * Sint 16: Tommie and Ieniemienie hang Babypiet posters to help the Zwarte Piets.In the Sinterklaasjournaal storyline the Zwarte Piets have lost sight of the baby Piet, so they ask viewers all across the country to help finding him by hanging posters. * Sint 17: Arjan sings a Sinterklaas song, "Zie de maan schijnt door de bomen" ("See the moon shine through the trees"). Pino stops Arjan, because the moon isn't shining through, but alongside the trees. What should they do? * Sint 18: Tommie and Ieniemienie wake Frank because they think they hear a Zwarte Piet downstairs. * Sint 19: In this 30 minute episode, Sinterklaas visits Sesamstraat, accompanied by Wellespiet, Ballonnenpiet, and little Babypiet. Notes __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstraat Episodes Category:Christmas Productions